The Angel from Hell
by princesskag03
Summary: A new agent transfers to the Precint seems to know Castle extremely well and she will do anything to get him back. But Beckett wont go down without a fight because she will do anything to save his life, Anything.


**The Angel from Hell**

**Summary: **A new agent transfers to the precinct, and she knows Castle pretty well and will do anything to get him back. But Kate Beckett will not go down with out a fight.

**Characters: **Kate Beckett, Rick Castle, Martha, Alexis Castle, Gabrielle Tandon.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Castle or its characters but I really wish I did.

* * *

_**( * ) Chapter 1 ( * )**_

Kate sat at her desk and was suffering immensely from her feelings for Castle she didn't know what it was. He annoyed the Crap out of her but she couldn't stand to never see him again, it frustrated her to no end. She was finishing paper work from a case they just closed; she had gotten to the precinct early for that purpose. And also because she needed to clear her mind form a certain writer. It was 5:30 in the morning and no one was in the office not even a janitor. Suddenly the elevator dinged, and opened abruptly. Much to her surprise Captain Montgomery entered the office.

"Sir?" Kate called out to him

"Beckett! That's what I like to see a great agent dedicated to her work." He commended.

"Sir may I ask what you are doing here so early?" She asked

"I always get here at this time, what are you doing here so early?"

"I was just finishing up some paper work" She explained

"Well keep up the great work Beckett" He stated before her disappeared into his office,

"Thank you sir" She replied

Beckett crossed her last 'T' and dotted her last 'I', her eyes started too feel heavy and she couldn't seem to regain control of her body from being taken over with sleep. Before her eyes completely closed she got a glimpse at the time it read 6:03am. _"I can take an hour nap" _She thought as she fell in to her sweet dreams. 

_There she stood it was dark, pitch black. But she could hear voices in the distance; she turned around to see a light to the far south. But most of it was blocked by a closed door. Curiosity got the hold of her and she took the initiative to take a step closer to the mysterious door. _

_And took another step. _

'_Step'_

'_Step'_

'_Step'_

'_Step'_

_Until she was standing infront of it, was when she could hear the noise form into words. Love she heard the word love; she reached for the golden colored knob. She slowly opened it. _

"_Ah Bright." She used her hand to block the light, it was blinding. After a few moments she felt the light dim and removed her hands from her face. _

_As she looked around and recognized exactly where she was, Home. Everything was exactly the way she left it. All her were in order except one was missing. 'Heat wave' it was gone. _

"_Stop!" A female voice said in a fit or laughter. _

_Beckett turned around to see where it was coming from she followed the voice, then heard a mans voice narrate, as if he was reading aloud. She followed it back to the door of her bedroom. _

_She took a deep breath before opening it. _

_She grabbed the knob and twisted it open; she almost collapsed at the sight._

_Castle was laying her bed and she was lying next to him. They both were naked from what she could tell. And wrapped in each others arms, Castle was reading 'Heat wave' to her. Then he tickled her, having her burst into laughter. Then she leaned in and kissed him, and she watched as he kissed her back. _

_Beckett shut the door in disbelief. _

"_This cannot be happening that can't be me. No that would never happen." Beckett stated._

"_But you want it to" A voice stated, _

_She turned around to see her self once more._

"_What? No" Beckett stated _

"_Yes, you love him" Dream Kate replied_

"_How would you know? Becket asked _

"_Because I'm you Kate" she stated. _

_Beckett paused "Well you're wrong" _

"_No I am right, you just don't understand your own feelings yet." Dream Kate stated mentioned "you better hurry up though or he might be taken away" _

"_What is that supposed to mean, like killed?" Beckett asked._

"_Kate, tell him how you feel before it's too late." Dream Kate stated before she vanished _

"_What you mean?!" She then looked back into her bedroom and Castle was no longer there. She was alone in bed reading to herself and crying silently. _

"_Castle, Rick where are you?!" She called. _

"_Kate" she heard him say, but it was soft and distant. _

"_Rick!" she called again_

"_Kate I'm here" Again it was distant and soft. _

_She ran toward the light it was coming from._

"Rick!" She said as her head snapped up. She looked around the bullpen and saw collection of agent walking around and working.

"It was just a dream" she said to herself.

"Some dream" an all too familiar voice stated.

Beckett jumped slightly in surprise "Jeez Castle don't scare me like that"

"Sorry, here" He handed her a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thanks, what time is it?" She asked as took a sip.

"10:30" Castle said simply.

"What why didn't you wake me?" Kate asked

"Because you look cute when you sleep" He replied leaning in close to her face.

He face started to turn rosy red "Whatever Castle" She couldn't help but smile.

"So what was your dream about?" He asked.

"Nothing" She said nonchalantly.

"But I heard you say my name, oh was it a sexy dream? He asked his eyebrows wiggling in anticipation.

"Correction, I was dreaming of nothing important" She smirked.

"Oh, Detective you wound me" He dramatized

"Castle you are such a drama queen" Kate stated.

"The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, Beckett" Castle replied

"Whatever Castle" Beckett said. "I have work to do"

"Well if it isn't Richard Castle, as I live and Breathe" A female voice descended onto their ears.

Castle looked at her for a moment then it hit him "Gabrielle?"

"Wow I should be flattered that you even remember me since you don't even keep in touch anymore." Gabrielle stated.

"Of course I remember you, but I hardly recognized you, you changed a lot since high school." Castle stated as he went and hugged her.

"Yes I got rid of the braces, grew and cleaned the acne off. After high school."

Kate looked over the women, she has long straight dark brown hair and her eyes were a piercing smokey grey color. She was slim and her teeth were perfect, something about this women didn't sit well with her though.

She walked up to the pair "Hello I am Kate Beckett"

"Hello, Detective Gabrielle Tandon" She replied

"Detective where?" Castle asked

"Here, I start today" She smiled

Beckett seemed shocked of the new information.

"Congratulations" Kate said smiling fakely.

"Thank you, Rick we should catch up maybe over dinner?" She asked

" Sure I'll call you" He replied. Smiling

She took his hand and wrote down her number and address an his arm. "See you later Rick" Kissed him on the cheek and walked into the Captain's office.

He looked at Beckett and saw her look at him distastefully.

"What?" He asked

"You still have some lipstick on your face" Was all she said before she went back to her desk.

"_I don't trust her" _She thought.

"Kate are you jealous?" He asked smiling

"No, why would I be" She replied .

"So you don't mind if I take her out to dinner?" Castle asked

"No Castle I don't!, now I have work to do." She raised her voiced at him.

"Fine I take her out." Castle said as he walked away.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" she muttered to her self .

* * *

**How was it? **

**TBC if you want me to….**

**---Princess Kag 3---**


End file.
